Angel X Rasa - Wham, bam, i love you man
by MD-papichulo
Summary: There's sexual tension at DCI headquaters between hot Brazillian boss Rasa and special agent, Puerto Rican Angel, but soon one thing leads to another, and Rasa discovers new feelings...


"Buenos días Rasa" Angel purred with his thick Spanish accent.

Rasa swivelled round away from the slick computer in his black chair to see Angel standing in his DCI outfit. Rasa smirked and raised one thick eyebrow; "Good mornin', Angel. How are you today, agent?"

Angel observed the perfectly chiseled face convey emotion; he was standing close enough to admire Rasa's strong cheekbones, cleft chin, deep tanned skin that was darker than his own, the thick eyebrows, his perfect hair, the diamond studs glistening in the light...

Rasa raised both eyebrows in waiting.

Angel blinked and replied "I'm good amigo...how's the research going?"

"Cool. Ayt well we received a lil' more intelligence on , looks like he's plannin' to..."

Angel watched the Brazilians full lips move; all he could think about was squashing them against his own. Angel quickly looked up and down Rasa's body, desperate to see him unclothed. He wanted to hold and love Rasa and treat him like a princess. Angel unknowingly let his mouth hang open slightly and squint his eyes whilst raising his eyebrows.

Rasa on the other hand was too busy. Too busy with work, DCI, dancing, to even think about his feelings, his, love, feelings...but that was about to change.

"...an' that's all we really know...at this moment...in time...Angel? Hey, bro why you lookin' at me like that?"

Rasa slowly rose from his seat and walked a little closer to Angel. He squinted his eyes and pouted in confusion. "What's on your mind?"

Angel remained silent and walked towards Rasa. Rasa took a step back. Angel continued forward. Rasa went back. Forward; back, until finally Rasa felt the wall behind him. Angel raised his hand and took off Rasa's microphone. Angel was melting into goo as he gazed into deep green eyes that hypnotised him. Rasa had a sudden strange wash of feelings come over him - he could smell Angels sweet scent and took in the details of his handsome Latino face.

"What is on my mind, is you, chico bonito"

Rasa's face relaxed and became peaceful - he was hypnotised by Angel. Rasa subconsciously raised his hand and stroked Angels smooth, soft, tanned face. "Wh-what is this Angel...what're these strange feelings..?"

Angel savoured every touch. He brung his hand up to hold rasa's.

"Well, lets see Rasa."

Angel leaned in and slowly tilted his head to the right. He cupped Rasa's strong jaw and closed his eyes. Rasa's heart was beating like a helicopter, but he just let himself go with where his heart took him; so he fluttered his eyes shut too.

Their thick lips met. The contact was heavenly - for both of them; their lips were warm, soft and delicate. Angel opened his mouth wider and searched for Rasa's tongue. Their heads tilted continuously is different directions, their bodies grinded into each-other, rasa hugged and stroked Angels back while angel was still cupping Rasa's neck and holding his ass. Rasa ran his fingers through Angels gorgeous thick brown hair that was softer than silk, and Angel squeezed Rasa's juicy butt cheek. Rasa smiled quickly; he wanted to do the same but was too full of incredible emotions to properly control his body.

The pair gradually began to slow down and gasp for air. Their lips pulled apart very slowly, and then they rested on each others foreheads. They breathed heavily and Rasa couldn't come to terms with what had just happened.

Rasa moved his head away to rest his chin on Angels soft shoulder, and he hugged Angel tight. Angel did the same, and massaged Rasa's beautiful black hair.

"Rasa...you're beautiful..."

Rasa felt the vibrations of Angels deep voice against his shoulder, making him shiver with excitement.

Rasa closed his eyes and pulled tighter on Angels jacket, savouring this moment; his body, his touch; this unbelievably heavenly feeling.

"Angel...I-I don't know what to say i-I've never felt like this before..."

Angel pulled away slightly from the sweet cuddle to hook straight back into Rasa's gorgeous eyes.

"I'd have to say the same"

Angel lifted his fingers and gently brushed them against Rasa's soft tanned cheek.

Angel then suddenly took a step back, walked in front of Rasa and held out his hand behind him. He glanced back at Rasa and could immediately sense he wanted the same thing.

Rasa raised his thick eyebrows, then looked away and quickly flashed an embarrassed smile, and took hold of the large hand.

They made their way into an empty private office, that had dark blinds surrounding the windows and walls. Perfect.

Rasa lay down onto the floor on his back and pulled Angels grey jacket towards him, encouraging him to come down as well. Angel lay on top of Rasa and they were again kissing. Neither of them could care less about the hard uncomfortable floor beneath them. Angel moved his peach lips away down to Rasa's neck and pecked it continuously. He then started to do something that sent Rasa crazy.

Angel slowly rolled his hips forwards and backwards, and grinded against Rasa's body. His let his fingers slip into Rasa's mouth and Rasa sucked them. Angel took his fingers out and cupped his hand around Rasa's jawbone. Rasa then let out a few sensual moans and grabbed Angels butt cheeks with his strong hands, squeezed them, and moved them up and down to keep in time with Angels grinding.

"Unff, Angel, you're driving me crazy unnnghh"

"uaah-I'm getting horny-"

Rasa then slipped his hand underneath Angels trousers, through his underwear, and felt his thick juicy ass cheeks. He simultaneously sent the other hand up through Angels jacket and shirt to feel his warm bare back. He could feel Angels muscles slowly tensing and relaxing with each movement.

They went back to kissing and Rasa started to blush like crazy. Angel then leaned up and straightened his back and sat on top of rasa. He put his hands on Rasa's stomach and rolled his powerful Latino hips forwards and backgrounds, cowgirl style, moving his crotch right on top of Rasa's. Rasa gazed back into Angels maroon eyes and placed his hands on either side of Angels waist.

"Oh my G-god Angel...s-stop teasing me-like this-"

Angel immediately stopped moving and grabbed Rasa's jacket. Angel pulled it up and with the strength in his muscles arms, brought the top half of Rasa to sit up right as well.

Both were hypnotised in each others eyes.

"Let's do it" a growl ripped through Angels teeth.

Rasa didn't say a word as he watched Angel strip to his bare gorgeous tanned skin. Angel threw his jacket to the floor and ripped off his shirt. Rasa widened his eyes and was stunned looking at the incredibly muscular, fit, toned and perfectly chiseled torso infront of him. It was like the body of a God. Angel hungrily snogged Rasas lips and started to undo his purple tie. Angel then whipped off Rasa's suit in a flash- and completely ripped apart Rasa's dark shirt. Rasa blushed as Angel looked up and down his equally amazing, hot toned body that was darker than his own. Angel let his hands wonder over Rasa's chest - his chest was smooth and soft, and burning with desire.

"Wow boss, where've you been hiding this beauty?"

Before Rasa could answer, Angel encouraged Rasa to lay back down with his hand, leant down and licked and sucked Rasa's dark nipple, whilst simultaneously sending his other hand down to rub Rasa's crotch, sending Rasa's senses crazy.

"hhhhuhhh nnnghh, ghhhhh" moaned Rasa, in his deep grizzly voice. His handsome face twisted lustful emotions, he bit his thick lip, licked them, and squeezed his eyes shut. He could feel Angel slowly stopping and felt his belt come loose. Then came off his black trousers. And finally, off with his boxers. Angel quickly did the same and they were now both butt naked on top of eachother.

Angel smirked and admired Rasa's meat, while Rasa avoided eye contact with Angel, not knowing what to feel - embarrassment? lust? happiness? confusion? Rasa quickly flickered his marble green eyes to glance at Angels meat, gulped, quickly looked away again, but looked back at it.

Rasa slid his arms onto Angels neck and pulled him close. Their chests touched and their manhoods made brushed his lip against his ear and whispered

"Fuck me"

With these words Angel slowly rose and did his signature pouty smile. He then grabbed Rasa's thighs and lifted them up to rest on his shoulders.

A sharp pain rippled through Rasa's lower half, but about 10 seconds later, that pain turned into sublime pleasure.

Rasa gasped with the strange never before explored feelings he was experiencing down below, and he whimpered and let a few tears stream down his sharp face. Angel made amorous emotions; lightly closing his eyes, raising his eyebrows and clenched his teeth together, and tilted his head backwards loosely as he slowly thrusted inside Rasa's sweet body. He also murmured and grunted with the pleasure. Angel then unleashed his strong Latino muscles as he rolled his flexible hips forwards and backwards, grinding and going deep inside Rasa. Angel also increased speed a little.

Rasa had his eyes squeezed shut and growled but gradually got used to the sex, and opened his eyes slightly. He observed Angels amazing muscled torso tense, relax, flex and move with each thrust. His body was so perfect, so seducing, that it made Rasa's cock tingle even more. Suddenly, Rasa felt Angels hand grab onto his tingling cock, and Angel have Rasa a rapid hand job.

"UH! unnngh! O-oh my g-god oh... oh ffffuck...grrrr! Uuaahhh!" Rasa moaned.

"mmmm, yeahuussss, ah fuck yeah, mmm, mmrrghh" Angel grunted.

Rasa felt his body temperature quickly shoot upwards, and Angel hit his prostate over and over, sending Rasa crazy, and making in-human sounds.

"GUAAAHH! RRRGHH! OH FUCK! YES! yes yes YES ANGEL! FUCK ME HARD!" Rasa shouted.

With these words Angel got turned on even more and thrusted even faster into Rasa's ass.

"Ohh yea you like that? You like that big dick in your ass, huh?" Angel started to sweat down his face and chest. His impressive hips continued to roll as he banged Rasa.

"OH PAPI YES I DO unnff urghhhhhhaaaargh! Right there yes! Oh God...oh god...oh my god so good..so so GOOD! Your cock feels so good in my ass uuurh" Rasa was going crazy. Angel gazed down at the delicious tanned body he was banging into, and licked his lips. He would eat Rasa alive and eat him whole. Angel observed Rasa's six pack, well built arms, sexy pecks and absolutely gorgeous face make many horny emotions.

Their sex took him to paradise.

Suddenly, Angel stopped.

"Get up and turn around." Angel growled in a sexy, husky voice.

Without pausing, Rasa quickly got up, turned around and propped himself up. Angel then immediately slid his length back into Rasa's hole; they were fucking hardcore doggystyle. Angel grabbed Rasa's thick ass cheeks and squeezed them, and slid one arm down Rasa's back. Both men panted heavily and Rasa moaned even more with the position change.

Rasa suddenly collapsed onto the floor and lay as he was getting exhausted. Angel slowly came down too and leant his hot sweaty sexy torso into Rasa's back,spooned into him, and still continued to ram Rasa rapidly from behind, but flexed his torso muscles even more to grind and ride Rasa even deeper.

"Unnnnnnnghhhh!" Rasa cried out.

Angel was rolling and curving his hips deeply and impressively; he then sensually kissed Rasa's neck and groaned and grunted in Rasa's ear. Angel quickly breathed in deeply through his nose to smell Rasa's sweet exotic scent.

They were in a very amours position on the floor...but before Rasa knew it he was swept up from the floor; his drool and small tears streaming down his face, turned around and sat on Angels lap. He wondered how Angel picked him up so fast despite his weight.

Now it was Rasa who rode Angel. Rasa panted and bobbed up and down; erotic moans being released from his lips, while Angel did more or less the same.

Angel wrapped his gorgeous arms around Rasa's back, and buried his face in between Rasa's chest and held him close. Rasa wrapped his arms around Angels neck and titled his head back. The pleasure he felt was indescribable. Rasa then quickly leant down and cupped Angels jaw and snogged him. Sweat rolled down one side of Rasa's face, and his cheeks burned.

Angel gently pushed Rasa down again so that he lay on his back onto the floor.

A serious but seducing expression flashed across his face.

"I'm gonna cum" he said.

Rasa widened his eyes. A wave of excitement and thrill jolted through his veins. He cupped Angels jaw again and looked deep into his maroon eyes.

"Do it. I want to feel you explode inside me." Rasa replied. He had a slightly pleading tone to his voice.

Angel smirked and nodded, and they kissed once again. As angel grinded against Rasa's cock, Rasa was sure he was going to cum soon as well.

Angel drilled into Rasa's hole even faster- both of then where panting hard and quickly glanced into eachothers eyes- Rasa moaned more though- and we both becoming hot and sweaty.

Suddenly, Angels voice got higher and higher, and so did Rasa's -

"UUUARRGHHH!" Angel exploded.

"OH SHHII-OH YES! OHH YESS!" Rasa shouted.

They both exploded- and rasa felt Angels warm liquid fill him up. Rasa gasped and breathed heavily, and Angel slowed down in pounding Rasa.

Finally, Angel came to a halt and collapsed and crippled on top of Rasa. They both panted, and Rasa hugged Angel tightly.

Then they just laid there. They laid there embracing, panting and loving every second of what they just did.

Angel raised his head a little and weakly kissed Rasa's soft lips, and dropped his head down again.

Rasa turned his head closer to Angels ear and whispered

"I love you."

Angels heart raced a thousand miles as he said

"I love you more."


End file.
